


Close to you

by cybergarfield



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, really sappy morning after birthday fluff, shiro being a big dumb sap and appreciating keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergarfield/pseuds/cybergarfield
Summary: "Just being here with Keith is more than enough. He holds his face like the universe is in his hands. And to Shiro, it is."Shiro tries to wake up Keith on his birthday, ends up spending more time appreciating and kissing him instead. The usual.





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> unoriginal short wake up fic that's entirely too sappy :') but i wanna give my boy keith the birthday he deserves godammit,

It's warm. The humming of the castle greets him, a comforting sound as his eyes flutter open. The wall of the bedroom is the first thing he sees, whites and greys blending into the dark shadows, faint light pouring in from under the door behind him. His internal clock gradually wakes him up, though at this point he’s pretty sure time loses them more often than not.

He feels a weight stir against him, an arm tightening gently around his chest under his arm, a head nuzzling into him, emitting the soft, barely audible noise that Shiro never gets tired of hearing. The blanket lies tucked right under their arms, keeping the cold of the castle around them out. Shiro takes in a deep breath, sleepy smile curling on his face as he snuggles in closer to the body behind him. He will always find the way Keith insists on being the big spoon more adorable than anything.

For a few moments longer, Shiro simply lies and waits. He's still under Keith’s arm, wanting to stay in the moment together just a little longer. He waits, feeling the younger’s weight softly rise and fall in time with his own breathing. Shiro raises his arm, cool metal entwining into warm, pale skin. The senses are dulled to the point where he can barely feel, but it's still warm. Keith’s heat is comforting against his bare chest, their legs tangled under the blankets. The feeling of being here in Keith’s gentle embrace is almost enough to lull him back to sleep, but there's one other urge even stronger than that.

Shiro turns over, slowly, lifting Keith’s arm as he turns from the white wall to see a sleeping face hidden underneath unruly hair. He can't help but fondly chuckle, putting Keith’s arm down to rest against his chest. Soft breathe heats up his chest, subconsciously nuzzling up to Shiro’s chest and the sight makes his heart melt. He raises his free hand to Keith’s hair, grey metal combing through silk, occasionally gently weaving its way through small knots and tangles. His hair always gets so messy, but it truly is something else today. 

He remembers last night, his human hand tangled in Keith’s mane, barely tugging as he tried to bring those bangs back, Keith’s violet eyes sending looks that run hot straight to his core. He remembers strained noises, intense eyes tightly shut and fluttering as Shiro tries to draw out more than concealed moans and grunts. The fire lit between them was scorching, even now Shiro feels the embers of that heat flickering around them as he looks down at his sleeping partner in his chest.

Even asleep, Keith is still burning, hot against his chest, slightly sticky with sweat from the evening before. Shiro can’t help but steady the hand in soft hair, pushing back hair back to plant a kiss on his forehead. He hums, feeling Keith murmur under his breath, holding him tighter. The act makes him smile into Keith, nuzzling him closer, taking another short break to stay still. To breathe in and live in the moment.

Shiro scolds himself for a second, close to falling asleep as he forces his eyes to stay open no matter how hard they try to close shut again. It’s a problem he only faces with Keith, most nights he can’t even lie down no matter how hard he tries, being alert the whole night through. But here in this warmth he can relax. In these arms he can remember things he thought he lost so long ago.

The smaller stirs under him, Shiro moving hand back to his cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth, an easy rhythm he knows Keith likes to wake up to. He can’t help but plant another kiss on Keith’s head, smiling in as he feels Keith’s groan more than he hears it. “Happy birthday, baby.” Shiro whispers, voice raspy and barely audible were it not for the fact the two are flush right against each other, another side-effect of their late night together.

Keith immediately perks up when his eyes open to see the man in front of him, his senses returning to him gradually with a terribly sappy, sleepy smile on his face. It doesn’t take him long to shut his eyes once more, stretching as much as he can while still holding Shiro close only to relax in his embrace again. He groans, louder this time, nuzzling roughly into the other’s chest. 

“Mmm… You missed, Shiro.” He mutters, looking up at him with stars in his hazy eyes. Shiro’s chest rumbles, a soft laugh enveloping them both.

Not a moment later and Shiro shifts, getting into a more comfortable position for both of them as he kisses Keith’s forehead again, slowly, gently laying kisses down his face. Keith hums in return, only stopping when their lips meets, smiles locking together. Keith sighs into it, moving his arm up to the back of Shiro’s neck, pulling him in deeper, closer. His lips are slightly chapped but still so soft, the closeness of it all is so warm, Shiro wants nothing more than to dive into the heat. The constant, grounding humming of the castleship surrounds them, only interrupted by muffled noises and kissing.

Shiro pulls away first, only to breathe for a second while Keith immediately chases him even in his tired state. Shiro’s hands both come up to cup Keith’s face, carefully bringing his face closer. The kiss itself doesn’t get too deep, they’ve been together long enough to know that some mornings just being together is enough. Just being here with Keith is more than enough. He holds his face like the universe is in his hands. And to Shiro, it is.

They part reluctantly, faces still close to each other, lips barely apart. Keith stops, regaining his senses for a second until he huffs a laugh, their foreheads coming together, closed eyes simply basking in the warmth they share. It’s Keith who breaks the silence this time, dragging a hand up to play with Shiro’s white tuft of hair, a cute habit when he’s trying to get what he wants that Shiro falls for 90% of the time. “Let’s just stay in bed today, yeah?” He says, soft, lilt in his voice as he tries to convince Shiro, fully aware that on a usual day, quiet day he’d get away with this.

It pains Shiro to have to say no, lifting his head to kiss an apology onto Keith’s cheek. “Come on, baby. We need to get up soon, we can’t keep everyone waiti-” Shiro cuts himself off, already kicking himself for ruining the surprise the others have spent the good part of last night and the early morning preparing. (He remembers them asking him to distract Keith, and he really does thank whatever Gods exist in this galaxy they’re currently in that the walls are soundproof here. But he did get the job done.) “Oops.”

Keith’s eyes light up at Shiro’s mistake, lifting an eyebrow up at him only to fondly shake his head. The surprise may be ruined but it doesn't stop Keith from giving those heartwarming, beautiful small smiles of his, if anything they’ve only gotten wider, happier. “God… Just what am I gonna do with you, Takashi?” He says, tugging playfully on his hair, eyes crinkling in his smile, his expression more bright and beautiful than any sun he’ll ever see.

Shiro only chuckles in return, going back to nuzzling Keith, gradually beginning the rise out of bed, still clinging as hard as he can to the heat ( and also trying to look for his pants out of the corner of his eyes - Why is it always the pants he loses first?) “I’m sorry, Keith.” He apologises, hovering over his partner who continues to play along with him, turning away in mock annoyance. “I love you, Keith.” He says, genuine in the way he slowly drops to kiss at his neck and jaw, muttering his name in loving, playful whispers between each kiss as Keith’s face flushes, flustered at all the attention he’s received so early in the morning.

“You sap.” Keith hums, lifting his head to give Shiro more room which he eagerly rushes with a flurry of pecks. “I love you too, Shiro.” He says, finally stopping Shiro with his own hand cupping his face, pulling him down softly to bring them together for one last, warming kiss.

It’s going to be a good day, Shiro knows everyone here, especially him, is going to try to do everything they can to make it a fun, relaxing day for their favourite mullet headed delinquent. And he knows even if he’s not used to it, maybe even overwhelmed at first, Keith will genuinely be glad for everything they’ve prepared for him.

But it’s already such a perfect day for Keith, he was able to wake up next to Shiro after all. That’s more than enough.


End file.
